Life in Equestria
by ScareHound
Summary: An ordinary guy is sent to Equestria to help Twilight Sparkle learn friendship.
1. Going to Equestria

**Ok So this is a insert story that has a few twists hope you like!**

**PS: The first chapter is short but the rest of them will have a minimum of 1000 words each.**

**Disclaimer: MLP is owned by Hasbro studios and I am in no way affiliated with them.**

* * *

I'm just your ordinary everyday guy or so I thought I was until one day I started hearing a voice in my head. It was a feminine voice and it sounded so familiar to me but I just couldn't place it so I just ignored it and hoped it would go away

"_Why won't you answer me when I try to talk to you_?" It said

"I don't talk to voices in my head because I'm not crazy…or at least not yet."

"_ugh_" The voice sighed "_Well if your not going to talk to me then I guess I'm not going to tell you how to get to Equestria._"

This caught my attention "How do you know about that place?"

The voice said "_I have my sources, now are you going to listen to me or continue to ignore me?_"

"I guess I'll listen for now, but I'm not going to get me hopes up."

"_Suits me, now I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, is that ok with you?_"

"Fire away." I said blankly

"_Fire away? Oh never mind anyway I'm going to need to know what you want to look like when you get there._"

"Ok I hope this doesn't get confusing, anyway I would like to have a dark blue coat and a black mane with a red tinted strip in it, also the tail the same please."

"_Uh huh ok got, now what kind of pony do you want to be?_" The voice asked

"A Pegasus."

"_Pegasus right._" The voice said as I swore I heard the sound of writing from what I think is to be a quill.

"Oh also I want my wings to look like Princess Celestia's Wings but smaller."

"_Ok got so is that it?_"

"Cool oh uh yeah I guess that is it."

"_Ok I think I got everything._"

"Umm thanks again I guess." I said again "I still don't trust you and I'm still not going to get my hopes up."

The voice giggled "_You will trust me when you find out my name._"

"Likely story." I deadpanned

"_Well anyway when you go to bed tonight and wake up you will be in Equestria, you will wake up in the Everfree Forest head straight from where you wake up at and meet me in the town square of Ponyville._" The voice said

"Wait I don't know who you are!" I yelled

"_OW! I'm still here you don't have to yell!_" the voice said annoyed

"Oh sorry right well I don't know who you are so how am I supposed to know who to meet."

"_My name is Twilight Sparkle, meet you in town square!_" The voice yelled as I felt it leave my mind.

"Wait Twilight?"

"_See you in town square!_" Twilight yelled as her voice slowly faded away.

I sat there thinking about everything that had just happened. Still wondering to myself whether it was true or not. I then went to bed thinking its getting late and I have school tomorrow or at least I think I do.

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me in a review or PM all constructive criticism is accepted and requested. :P If you want to see what my pony form looks like then go to my profile. As said at the top this is going to be the shortest chapter of the story.**


	2. Meeting Twilight

**Here is chapter 2 I decided to go ahead and post it.**

* * *

I woke up with a load thud "Ugh I just had the weirdest dream. I was talking to a voice in my head that said I would be in Equestria when I woke up." I said while rubbing my eyes with my hoofs. "Wait hoofs?" I said while looking at the hoofs in front of me. "Oh dang it wasn't a dream it was real." I muttered to myself still in shock.

"You must be Blazing Wind." A voice said behind me

I spun around surprised to see Zecroa behind me "How do you know my name?"

"Why Twilight told me all about you."

"Oh…OH dang I've got a quick question."

"Ask away."

"Which way is it to Ponyville? Twilight told me to meet her there as soon as I got here."

"It is straight that way." She said while she pointed here hoof in the direction of Ponyville.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I started running in the direction Zecora pointed.

"Not a problem at all." I heard her say as her voice slowly faded away.

I Just realized something. I'm in Equestria running toward Ponyville to meet Twilight Sparkle herself and I'm not having any problems running at all." I said to myself while reaching the edge of the Everfree forest Ponyville coming into sight. "Huh it's daylight yet it looked so dark in the Everfree forest."

Finally I was close enough to Ponyville to get a good look at it. It was amazing, alive with colors and much much bigger than what it looked like on the show. I slowed down and trotted into Ponyville looking for the town square. I kept looking and looking beginning to wonder if I was going to find it when finally I turned the corner of a building and saw a large open space full of market stalls with ponies walking around shopping. I looked over and saw the stall Apple Jack was behind and sure enough Twilight was standing there with a worried look on her face. Just as I began to walk over to her she looked over to me and immediately her worried look changed to one of happy.

She started to run to me and she met me three quarters the way there. "Where have you been!" She said as she started to get an angry look on her face.

"I… Um I…got lost." I finally said

"Well why didn't you ask somepony for directions?" she said with an annoyed look.

"I thought it might be a bad thing for me to talk to anyone before you." It was the truth, that is what I thought.

"Well you done talked to Zecora didn't you?"

I looked up in surprise "How did you know about that."

"I asked her to stay there until you showed up because I figured you wouldn't have remembered which way to go when you woke up."

"You have no faith in me Twilight." I said bluntly

"You don't know half of it." She said with a strange smile on her face.

"Ok now this is getting weird." I said starting to back away.

"Oh umm sorry don't know what happened there." She said as she blushed

I laughed "It's ok."

She looked relieved after I said that. "Thanks"

"Not a problem." I said as I turned around. "So I guess you know that I have lots of questions that I need answered."

She looked back up at me "Yeah I guess you probably do, but that can wait till the Princess gets to talk to you. Right now I'm going to give you a tour around town."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you. You usually want to ask questions or answer them." I said starting to get suspicious. "I figured you would want to know what is like where I come from."

"Yes I would really love to know but right now I'm supposed to give you a tour of the town because Princess Celestia asked me to."

"Oh well that makes sense." I said feeling relieved. "Well I guess we should get star…wait how does Celestia know about me?"

"She's the one that helped me bring you here."

"Oh goodie I'm guessing im going to have to do something for her to repay my dept?" I asked trying to show annoyance in my voice.

"No not really I mean it was her choice to bring you here after all, but like I said you still have to talk to her."

"YEAH!" I yelled and held out my hoof.

"Wasn't expecting that." She said with surprise covering her face."It is still a formal talk so NO acting like an idiot. She did let me choose who I wanted to bring here so I am responsible for you."

"But you said it was her choice to bring me here."

"It was her choice to bring someone here but I got to choose who."

"Oh." I said as I put my hoof down (Still going to have to get used to that.) and looked at her "You ruin all the fun, I hope you know that."

"Eeyup."

"…You just sounded like BigMac."

"I know." She said smiling "I don't ruin all the fun."

"Just most of it." I said with a smirk

"I'll get you back later and won't even expect it." Now she had a smirk going.

"Can we start the tour now please before you hurt me." I said with a worried look now.

"Fine follow me."

"Can do."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Meeting Pinkie Pie

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"So where are we going to first?"

"Well since it's the closest where going to go to Sugar Cube Corner." Twilight said as she started to walk in the direction I assume is to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Oh great I'm going to meet Pinkie Pie aren't I?"

"Yes you sure are."

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle her…randomness."

"Well it's going to happen sooner or later so it might as well be sooner. Plus she will be able to start setting up your party." Twilight said with a smile.

"Oh goodie…Wait does she know about where I come from?" I asked nervously.

"No, like I said Princess Celestia and I are the only ones that know about where you come from."

As we turned another corner Sugar Cube Corner came into view. I was already starting to get butterflies in my stomach and I don't know why," _must be the meeting Pinkie thing"_ I thought as I shuddered at the words "meeting Pinkie"

"Umm are you alright?" Twilight broke me from my thoughts.

"Uh yeah, just a little nervous."

"Nervous? There is no reason to be nervous when your meeting Pinkie, after all she makes friends with everypony."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Well either way you're going to meet her because we're here."

I hadn't even noticed we were that close to Sugar Cube Corner. Just as Twilight went to knock on the door it flung open with a pink blur jumping out of it and landing on me.

I landed with a **THUD** "Ow…" was all I could get out before Pinkie started talking.

"Hi you must be new here because I know everypony and I mean everypony, but I haven't seen you before so you have to be new here." She stopped for a second before her face lit up with cheer." Oh I know I'm going to throw you a welcome party and everypony will be invited!"She started bouncing around saying "Yippee!"

I looked at Twilight with a "help me" face. She looked at me and rolled her eyes."Ok Pinkie you go start getting the party ready and I'll help you after I finish giving him a tour around town."

"Ok dokie loki!" She said as she hopped off to get the party ready.

"Thank you Twilight." I said with a relieved face.

"Don't mention it I'm still going to get you back for earlier." She said with a smirk.

"But I was just kidding when I said that!" trying to get her understand.

"To late it's said and done I'm going to get you back when you least expect it." She said as she started to walk toward what I think would be Fluttershy's Cottage if I remember correctly from the show.

"So where we going now?" I asked just wanting to find out if I was right.

"Where going to Fluttershy's next since she is the next closest."

I smiled to myself since I was right."This ought to be good." I said with the smile still on my face.

Twilight must have seen my smile "Don't you try anything stupid or I will do something about it."

"Aww you mean no hugs?" I said with a sad sigh

"Hugs? Why do you want to hug Fluttershy for?"

"Who doesn't want to hug Fluttershy I mean jeez she just so dang cute!"

"What about me why don't I get a hug?"

"Well come here and I'll give you one."

"Really just like that you will hug me? That's kinda weird…"

"Eh it's a brony thing, so you want a hug or not?"

"…Yeah I don't see why not, but it's still weird."

I chuckled as I hugged her."See that wasn't so bad now was it? Uh Twilight? Twilight?"

Twilight's POV

"_What's this feeling that I'm feeling." _She said as he gave her a hug. "_Maybe I….surely not I mean I just met him there is no way I could like him…or maybe there is?"_

Blazing's POV

"Uh Twilight? Hello anypony in there?"

"Oh ugh yeah just lost in thought for a second." She said still looking dazed.

"Oh ok well think we better get a move on I don't really want to get caught out here."

"Caught? By what the night?" She said with a small giggle.

"Hey don't joke about the ni…I mean, no I don't want to be caught by Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash? Why not?"

"Just think, my name is Blazing Wind I have these wings and look at me, she's going to want to race me as soon as she sees me."

"I forgot about asking what your name was going to be…anyway why is that so bad?

"Because I. Can't. Fly. There I said it you happy?"

"You can't fly, but you're a Pegasus…."

I just stared at her with an annoyed look.

"Oh…right you haven't even been here a full day." She said sheepishly.

"Exactly so can we get a move on now?"

"Yeah yeah let's go." She said as we started heading toward Fluttershy's.

When we got to Fluttershy's Twilight knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked Twilight.

"I don't know, but she's probably out in town shopping for stuff or out helping the animals."

"Oh well should we come back later?"

"Yeah let's head toward Rarity's now then after that we'll go to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Ok." I said as we started walking toward Rarity's.

"This is a random question, but am I going to have to go to Canterlot or is the Princess coming here to talk to me?"

"You're going to Canterlot."

"Are you going with me because I would have no clue where to go."

"Yeah I guess I'll go for your sake."

"Ok thanks I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem just don't act like an idiot."

"I can't promise any…" **BAM** "OW what was th…." I didn't finish my sentence when I realized who was standing on top of me.

"Hey Twilight whose the new guy? He looks pretty cool like he would be fast."

I started squirming after I heard her say that because I knew where this was going.

"Hey would you quit squirming I'm trying to ask Twilight a question. So who is he?"

I looked at Twilight."Oh he's just a new guy in town and I was giving him a quick tour." Well she didn't lie.

"Do you mind if I him take off your hoofs for a little while?"

"For what?"

"I want to race him he looks like he would be pretty fast."

"No I need to finish the to-…..on second thought yeah go ahead I'm a bit hungry right now so I'll go eat while you race him."

"Yay!" Rainbow said as she started dragging me away by my hind leg.

"Twilight what are you doing? Help me!"

"I told you I would get you back." She said will the biggest smirk I've ever seen.

"This is so not cool!" I yelled back.

"It is to me!" I heard her yell back along with a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Meeting Rainbow Dash

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Twilight's POV

Twilight started walking to Sugar Cube Corner after she got through laughing at Blazing. As she entered she started thinking about the hug she received from Blazing earlier "_What was that strange feeling I just can't get over it._" "_I only feel that way when I'm around him._"

"Hi Twilight." Fluttershy said breaking Twilight from her thoughts about Blazing.

"Oh hi Fluttershy." "What are you doing here I went to your Cottage earlier and you wasn't there."

"Oh I'm sorry I was here picking up a special order for Angel Bunny."

"It's quite alright I was going to go by again later to see if you were there."

"Oh ok I should have been home by then. Hey Twilight, have you seen Pinkie Pie recently I can't seem to find her anywhere?"

"Yeah she's planning a party for the new Stallion in town."

"New pony? When did he get here?"

"He got here this morning."

"Oh this morning oh that's good I guess."

"That's why I was at your place I was giving him a tour of the town."

"Oh ok. Well where is he now?"

"Rainbow Dash was wanting to race him so I let her to get back at him." She said with a smirk.

"Now Twilight that's just mean."

"Yeah maybe I went a little overboard, but he was still asking for it." She said thinking about Blazing.

"Well I'm going to head back to my cottage don't want to keep Angel Bunny waiting."

"Ok see ya Flutteshy." Twilight said starting to get lost in her thoughts again.

Blazing's POV

"_Why would you do this to me?_" I thought while being dragged by Rainbow Dash. "How long are you going to drag me?" I asked her.

"This far." She said as she dropped me "Now get ready to race me."

"But I don't want to race, I wanted to stay with Twilight and finish the tour."

"Well to bad cause now you're going to race me."

"But I can't-…"

"You can't what?"

"I can't fly." I said really softly so that I could barely hear myself.

"Say what I didn't catch that."

"I can't fly." I said loud enough for her to hear.

"You can't fly!" She said as she started rolling on the ground with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Well I can't, I'm not lying." I said trying to get her to shut up, but she only started laughing more.

" Hey Rainbow Dash what you laughing at!" I heard a familiar voice

"Oh hey Twilight." Rainbow said as she started getting up rubbing her eyes. "Bo bo here says he can't fly!" She said as she started snickering again.

I just at her with disappointment in my eyes then looked back at Twilight "Can we finish the tour now before she dies from laughter."

"No we have to race!" Rainbow called out.

"I done told you I can't fly what else do you want to know?"

"Oh you where being serious?"

"Yes I was being serious did I look like I was laughing?"

"Well no, but I thought you was joking. Anyway hey Twilight did you know about this?"

"Actually yes I did he told me earlier today."

"How come he can't fly I mean look at him he's the size of BigMac and he has wings half the size of the Princesses."

"He can't fly because he hasn't even been here a single day."

"Well that doesn't have anything to do with why he can't fly just because he hasn't been in Ponyville for more than a day."

"No he's only been in Equestria for less than a day." Rainbow looked surprised at that statement.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well hes from another dimension." Rainbow's jaw dropped at that.

"How…Who…Why…Huh!" She was at a loss for words.

"The Princess wanted to get one of his kind here to help teach about friendship." That statement made my jaw drop.

"Me teach friendship? I don't see that happening, I didn't have many friends in school. I don't see how I could teach friendship." I said still dumbfounded.

"Well then you can help me learn about friendship."

"Well ok but I don't see how I'm going to do that." Still slightly confused.

"I'll tell you later but for now we need to finish the tour so you can talk to the Princess."

"Oh was that what you were doing with him. Just giving him a tour around town?"

"Yeah and we need to finish it pretty fast the Princess as already contacted me about his whereabouts. So know more stalling and no more getting distracted." Twilight said as she started pushing me.

"Fine I'm going no need to push me."

"Wait!" I heard Rainbow say.

"What is it Rainbow?" Twilight asked as she turn to her.

"Well since he can't fly can I teach him to?"

"Actually that's not such a bad idea." Twilight thought for a second. "Yeah you can teach him since your only one capable besides Fluttershy, but she is to busy with the animals."

"Yes!" Rainbow yelled as she jumped up in the air. "_Oh great._" I thought.

"Oh Rainbow that reminds me you cannot tell anypony about where he is actually from, understand?"

"Yeah yeah I sort of figured that."

"I mean it Rainbow I wasn't supposed to tell you as much as I did but you're my friend so I bent the rules a bit so if you tell anypony and the Princess finds out I don't want to know what will happen to me."

"Ok Twilight I get it I won't tell anypony I promise." She said with an annoyed look.

"Good." Twilight looked at me. "Now Shall we finish the tour?"

"Ladies first." I said with a grin.

Twilight stood there for a second like she was thinking about something then she turned and started walking "O. lets go." She struggled to say.

"Uh Twilight are you ok?" I asked

She turned to look at me but turned back away with a blush on her face. "I'm fine just a little tired."

"Ok." I said not fully believing what she had just said to me. "_Something is bothering her but I just don't know what._" I thought as we headed for Fluttershy's Cottage.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Meeting Fluttershy and Applejack

**Here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

"Ok so where are we going?"

"Were going back to Fluttershy's. I ran into her at Sugar Cube Corner just as she was about to leave to go back to her house."

"Oh this should be interesting." I said with a smirk.

"No hugs." Twilight said flatly.

"But…but you said I could."

"Actually I never said that you could."

"I was right you do ruin all the fun." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something?"She asked as she turned around.

I looked up quickly."No I didn't say anything." I had a bad poker face going.

She seemed to be pondering what I said then she shrugged and turned back around as I let out a sigh.

When we reached Fluttershy's Cottage there was animals wondering about around unlike last time we were here. Twilight walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Fluttershy its Twilight." The door opened revealing a shy yellow Pegasus.

"Oh um hi I'm Fluttershy." She said in a low voice.

"Hi Fluttershy my name is Blazing Wind but you can call me Blazing for short." I said with a smile.

"Oh hi Blazing. So Twilight why are you giving him a tour of the town?"

"Princess Celestia wanted me to give him a tour."

"Wait you know Princess Celestia?"Fluttershy asked looking at me.

"Well no I haven't got to-…" I was cut by Twilight nudging me in the side with a look of don't say that on her face.

"I mean yeah I've known her for a while now."

"Oh that's sweet I guess." She said as she starting backing away "Well I've got to finish helping the animals now it was nice talking to you Blazing."

"It was nice talking to you to Fluttershy." I said while trying to hold the urge to hug her back.

Twilight turned and motioned for me to follow so I turned and followed her away from Flutteryshy's Cottage heading to the Carousel Boutique to meet Rarity.

"Well that was nice." I said with a smile.

"Yeah she has always been the kind and gentle pony." Twilight said looking at me.

"Which is why she is the Element of Kindness." I replied

"How did you know that?"Twilight asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I smiled "I have my sources."

"Uh huh." She said with annoyance in her voice.

We walked in silence till we reached the Carousel Boutique. Twilight walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Coming dear!" I heard a voice inside. Soon after that the door opened and revealed Rarity.

"Hello Rarity."

"Hello Twilight whatever brought you to my Boutique and who is that cute stallion behind you." Twilight tensed at that last statement.

"Princess Celestia wanted me to give him a tour of the town, as for who he is his name is Blazing Wind but he likes to be called Blazing for short." Twilight said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"_Why did she tense up so much when Rarity said I was cute?_" I thought to myself not noticing that the girls were still talking.

"-ok dear well I'll talk to you later." Rarity said with a smile as she closed the door.

"Talk to you later Rarity." I said as I turned around and started walking towards Sweet apple Acres. Twilight turned and followed.

After we got about half way there I decided to break the silence and try my luck. "Twilight can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why did you tense up and get angry when Rarity called me cute?"

Twilight turned away with a slight blush on her face "Oh I just…wasn't in a good mood." She finally said looking down at the ground.

I pondered it for a second I knew she was lying but I don't know why so I just let it go for now.

"Ok." I said as I turned and started walking again. I heard her sigh behind me.

It was silence again until we reached Sweet Apple Acers. "Well howdy partner what brings a stallion like you around these parts?" Apple Jack said as we was entered the gate to Sweet Apple Acers.

"Oh I'm just giving him a tour of the town." Twilight said before I could open my mouth "_Dang she's fast._" I thought.

"Oh well that kind of you. So are you gonna tell me your name?" Apple Jack was looking at me now.

"Oh yeah my name is Blazing Wind but you can call me Blazing for short."

"Blazing Wind huh that sounds like a name Rainbow Dash would like." Twilight tensed again.

"Yeah we already ran into her she drug me off and tried to get me to race her." I said with a laugh.

Apple Jack let out a small chuckle "Yeah she can be a bit overwhelming."

"Not as bad as Pinkie Pie." I added

Apple Jack laughed at that.

"Well I guess we should go know he has an important meeting to get to so we'll talk to you later Apple Jack." Twilight said as she started pushing me.

"Alright yall come back later ya hear."

"Why did you have to push me off like that?"

"Sorry Blazing but you still have to talk to Princess Celestia and we can't have anymore delays."

"That's right Twilight we sure can't."

"What the…" I didn't finish my sentence before I looked behind me and saw Princess Celestia standing there.

"Why Princess what are you doing here?" Twilight asked as she ran over to Celestia.

"I just came to see what the hold up was. It looks like you took your time giving him the tour which is good so he will remember it hopefully." Celestia said with a slight smirk.

"_Princess Trollestia strikes again_." I thought "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"We must go back to the palace before we can discuss that." She said as her horn started to glow.

"Wait Princess can I come to?" Twilight asked.

"I don't see why not Twilight but you must remain outside the room until we finish our talk."

"Ok Princess Celestia."

Celestia's horn started glowing again, I closed my eyes at the bright light and when I opened them again I was in the throne room in the palace. It was just me and the Princess no guards and no Twilight.

"So how has your stay in Equestria been so far?" She asked.

"It's been good so far." I said with a smile.

"That's good. I know you a lot of questions that need answers but you can only ask a few right now for I am busy."

"Ok, well first off does my family know that I'm gone?"

"They do not in fact your world's time is frozen in place until you die here which will take you back to your life on Earth as you left it."

"Really time is frozen?"

"Yes it is."

"Huh didn't know you could do that well next is why me of all the people it's me?"

"You will have to ask Twilight about that as she is the one who choose you."

"Twilight said something about me teaching friendship is that why I am really here?"

"Yes it is I saw how humans back on earth made friends and thought it would be a good idea to have one teach some of the friendship here."

"Wasn't expecting that."

"Is that all your questions? If so I'm afraid that I must leave."

"Yeah I guess so…wait no I have one more if you don't mind."

"Yes go ahead."

"Would it be too much to ask to bring my brother here he is just like me only friendlier." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

She stood there for a minute pondering on my question. "I'll think about it." She said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	6. Not a Chapter but still important

Ok I'm just going to get straight to the point. I was debating for a while now whether to continue or delete this story. To be perfectly honest I was leaning more toward getting rid of it, but I kept getting reviews and followers somehow evening though this story is small and hasn't been updated in a while. So I have decided to continue the story for now…but there is a catch (always is) the updates will be at random. By that I mean it could be a few days to a few weeks or possibly months (hopefully not that) till an update comes out. Okay now that that is done with I do have some rather interesting news. I'm going to need some OC's in future chapters (most likely not any of the up coming ones) and I am too lazy to come up with my own. So if you have an OC you want entered in the story throw me a PM. You must include what the OC is like (mane, tail, and coat color, personality, hair style etc... If possible a picture to, but that is not required) If that is not included don't expect to see your OC. Keep in mind that any OC's will NOT be humans. Only main characters are human. So if you do give an OC that was human he/she will be written as if they never had a human life. Ok that should be everything (tl:dr) if you made it this far thank you for your patience so far. The next few chapters will probably take a while to post as I'm going to look over the first ones and most likely change some things so the story is less confusing. Happy Reading.


	7. The real Chapter 6

**I said I'd would post one soon so here it is :) Enjoy!**

I stood there a moment thinking about what the Princess had said to my question "_I'll think about it._" I thought "_That means my brother might get to be here with me, YES!_" I started jumping around in joy just as Twilight walked in.

"So how did it go?" She asked giving me a bemused look.

Noticing she had entered the room I quit jumping and gave her a sheepish grin. "It went great."

Twilight giggled "I could see that by the way you were jumping around, it was kind of cute." Twilight spun around quickly with a big blush realizing what she had just said.

"Did you just say cute?" I said with a smirk now plastered on my face.

"Umm…no I don't know what your talking about, come on lets go its getting late." She trotted out of the room.

"Ok I guess." "_She's hiding something but I just don't know what, I might ask the princess next time I meet her._" I thought as I started to follow her.

As we walked out of the castle I noticed a carriage with two stallions in front of it waiting on someone. "Twilight are we going to ride in that carriage?"

"Yes, Princess Celestia sent it for us." She said as she headed toward the carriage

"It got dark out fast didn't it?" I asked as we stepped into the carriage.

"Luna just raised the moon." She said as she looked up at the night sky.

"Oh well that explains the sudden night."

"Is it not like that on your world?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well we do have night and day but it isn't that fast, it takes a lot longer for the sun to rise or the moon to rise." I explained while finding a spot to lie down.

"That's interesting." She said now looking at me.

"Yeah I'll tell you more when I feel like it right now pooped it has been a long day for me."

"Well why don't you take a nap its going to be a long time before we get to Ponyville."

"You know what I think I will." I said as I closed my eyes feeling darkness take over. As the carriage began to move.

**Twilight's POV**

"_Whew that was close earlier in the castle, he almost found out my feelings for him._" I thought as I watched him sleep so peacefully. "_He looks just so dang cute when he sleeps_." Twilight watched him a few more minutes before finally deciding to speed herself.

**Blazing's POV**

"Blazing, wake up its time to go." Twilight said

"Uh ugh five more minutes." I said as I rolled over.

"Get up!" She said as she poked me in the side with her hoof.

"Fine I'm up I'm up jeez."

"Good lets go." She said as she walked out of the carriage. Heading to the library door.

"Sounds good to me." I said as we walked up to the door of Twilight's Library.

This time I opened the door first and walked in only to be greeted by the sudden flash of light and a bunch of ponies yelling SURPRISE!

"Oh dang I forgot about the party." I looked over at Twilight who was smiling "You knew about this didn't you?" I asked

She blushed "Yeah but it wouldn't be a surprise party with out the surprise now would it."

"No I guess it wouldn't but you could at least have given me a hint." I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Now that would take the fun out of it!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around only to be staring face to face with Pinkie Pie. "Hi how do you like the party its great isn't it, right right?"

My head was spinning from trying to comprehend all the questions being thrown at it at once."Uh yeah its great so how long will it last?"

"Only a hour or two I've got another party to plan for another new pony."

"Wait another new pony? Who is this new pony?"

"I don't know, my Pinkie sense told me he was coming so I've got to get a party set up for him too."

"Ok?" I asked with a clearly confused expression.

"Umm Pinkie why don't you go set up the games since this party is going to be cut short." Twilight suggested seeing my confused state.

"Ok Twilight." She walked away while waving. "See you later pony whose name I don't know!"

"Uh it's Blazing Wind but call me Blazing for short."

"Okie doki loki." I heard her call before she disappeared into the crowd.

The party lasted for two more hours. It involved me meeting a bunch of ponies, games, punch, and food you know things that you do at a party. After the party Twilight got the guest room ready to let me sleep in. We then said our goodnights and went to bed sleeping till the next day.

* * *

"Blazing wake up."Twilight said as she nudged me in the side.

"Is this how you're always going to wake me up?" I mumbled while looked at her with unfocused eyes.

"As long as it works yes."

I sighed and slowly got out of bed every bone on my back popping as I do.

"You need to see Fluttershy about that popping she can make that stop."

"Really? I'll make a note to see her soon." I said as I walked to the mirror on the wall.

"You know this is the first time I have actually seen myself."

"Really?"

"Yup and I would say you made me look just like a wanted to look like." I said turning sideways to examine my flank. "Whoa that's new!"

"What?"

"I don't have a cutie mark."

Twilight looked at me and sure enough I was a blank flank. "I didn't think it was possible for an adult pony to not have a cutie mark."

"Well I didn't grow up here so I guess it makes sense."

"Yeah we'll have to ask Princess Celestia about that when we meet her again." Twilight said starting to head out of the bedroom. "Come on lets take a walk around town."

"Ok." I said starting to follow her. "Where are we going to go?" I asked trotting beside her.

"Lets look around the town square."

"Ok you lead the way since I have no clue where that is."

"I know that's why where going to go that way." She said as she walked out of the library with me beside her.

**Ok I've noticed something about my writing after I went over this chapter. I noticed that I'm not giving enough background details and details to set the scene. Pretty much just details in general. Also I noticed that apparently I will randomly leave a word out of a sentence, I guess because my mind goes faster than my typing :P I'm going to try and fix that after the next chapter. The reason its not starting next chapter is because the next chapter is already done :) so expect it soon as well. Then, after next chapter starts the messed up update patterns. I know tl:dr but if you made it this far thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
